Dune House Uzumaki
by zainjohnson701
Summary: This story is a fairly loose retelling of Frank Herbert's science fiction novel Dune using Naruto characters. I will be using some of the terminology from the book, so if you haven't read the book, you will likely be confused.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was not a normal teenage boy. He lived a life of luxury and riches as a member of House Uzumaki, one of the many noble houses in the Imperium. He couldn't ask for a better life than what he had. However, being a member of a noble house has it's price...

It was late at night when Naruto walked out of his room to see his Bene Gesserit mother, Kushina.

"Hey, mother." Said Naruto.

"Hello, son. We're just getting ready to leave the planet. We'll be colonizing a world known to many as Arrakis, or Dune."

"Dune, huh? Is it all desert?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but your father, Duke Minato, has plans to use the world for it's Spice Melange." Kushina explained.

"Hmm." Naruto replied tiredly.

Naruto got dressed and packed up his things. He had a sheathed crysknife with him just in case things got rough on Arrakis. Minato had trained Naruto for years on how to use a crysknife properly, and since then he's become an exceptional knife fighter as well as a great sharpshooter.

Naruto was on board the ship they would be taking to Arrakis. He saw his childhood best friend now Mentat-in-training, fifteen year old Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, Sakura. How's your Mentat training going?" Asked Naruto.

"Pretty damn well, no thanks to that Witch cult." Sakura had a strong hatred for the Bene Gesserit. Her mother was a Bene Gesserit, and had abused her constantly. She decided to become a Mentat, after abandoning the Bene Gesserit religion.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Well, I've really gotten the hang of my crysknife since I trained with my father, the Duke."

"Yeah. I don't believe in fighting. I only fight to defend myself, but not to hurt others."

"That's understandable." Naruto replied.

"Well, I best get back to my work. You take care." Sakura said before leaving the room. Naruto's father, Minato, entered the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO **


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumakis got settled into their new home. Their servants would carry their things into the massive complex. Naruto was feeling somewhat tired, but fought against it, and explored the house. Kushina was in the master bedroom putting some things of hers inside.

Hours after they unpacked, Minato had two guards with him inside the war room. He, Sakura, and Naruto would discuss their first move against House Uchiha.

"They have troops moving in on us from the north, where the planetary capital is located. We will have Jiraiya lead the campaign against the Uchiha forces." Minato said.

"Yes," replied Sakura, "but where is he?"

"He's on his way," Minato replied back.

"Naruto, I'm promoting you to Vice General of my army."

"Okay, I promise I won't let you down." Naruto declared.

Naruto could hear the humming of the Ornithopter in his ears, even through his stillsuit. He was with Minato and Jiraiya aboard the winged aircraft. Behind them was a massive desert walker. But seemingly out of nowhere, a massive sandworm had destroyed the walker.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had fallen over Arrakis. Naruto was in bed thinking. Thinking about what would happen if the Uchihas had taken control of the Imperium.

Minato was walking down the hallway when he found a guard's bloody corpse on the ground. He attempted to raise the alarm, and also found that the castle's shield wall had been deactivated. 'But who could have possibly...' Minato thought.

Naruto woke up to the sound of Lady Kushina trying to wake him.

"What is it mom?" He said drowsyly.

"The Uchihas, they're attacking!" Kushina said. "I must get you out of here."

Naruto got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed a lasgun and his trusty crysknife for battle. The mother and son raced through the halls of the castle and tried to escape. But they soon found themselves captured by the Uchiha forces, and the man that stood before them was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, heir to House Uchiha.

The mother and son were soon tied up and aboard an Ornithopter. On there way to Castle Uchiha? Lord only knows, Kushina thought. Two Uchiha soldiers were speaking, and Naruto and Kushina couldn't exactly make out what it was they were saying, but the last thing he heard was, "Just throw 'em into the desert." And they did exactly that. The mother and son found themselves in the desert with no hope of surviving. And Duke Minato was most likely dead.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Jiraiya were in the middle of a battle between Uzumaki and Uchiha forces. Jiraiya was leading the Uzumaki forces, and was also trying to protect Sakura, who'd narrowly escaped from the castle.

"Where are Naruto and Kushina?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, sir. They could be captured, maybe even dead." Sakura replied, solemnly.

"Let us hope that isn't the case." Jiraiya said.

"You Fremen are quite optimistic." Sakura commented.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina had cut themselves free from the rope and made their way through the desert. Later that night, Naruto had helped set up a small tent. They'd rested inside the tent for a short period of time before trekking the desert once more.

Naruto felt the sand shake, and he realized it may have been a sandworm.

But then he saw a pair of Ornithopters, and he realized that was what was making the sand shake.

"We best set up camp again." Kushina said.

"Agreed." Replied Naruto.

Hours later, they were in a small tent. Kushina's stillsuit had chafed her after wearing it for so long.

"Hey, Naruto..." She said before realizing that Naruto was fast asleep. Kushina took off her stillsuit and got into her sleeping bag.

* * *

House Uchiha was planning their next move against the Uzumakis. Sasuke met with his older brother Itachi on what their next move would be.

"We've wiped out most of the Uzumaki forces. Their remnants have retreated to an abandoned CHOAM factory in the middle of the desert." Said Sasuke.

"Good." Itachi replied. "Let's wipe them out while we still can."


	5. Chapter 5

The two remaining Uzumaki house members, Kushina and Naruto, continued to trek through the desert in search of the Fremen.

It was night at where they were on the planet. They were almost out of food and water, but that was the least of their problems...

"Have you ever met a Fremen, mother?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, no. But your good friend Sakura is a former Bene Gesserit. She describes it as a... witch cult." Kushina explained. Naruto loaded his lasgun. "Why are you loading your weapon? I had no idea you brought that with."

"Just in case we come across any danger." Naruto replied back. "It's good to have one of these with you just in case. I can understand why Sakura doesn't believe the same things the Bene Gesserit does. Rumor has it that her mother had abused her, and she was a Bene Gesserit as well." They began to hear distant shouting. The voices they heard kept saying, "Get their water!"

* * *

House Uchiha was nearing victory, as the Uzumaki military was nearly wiped out by their forces. Some have taken refuge amongst the Fremen, others have given up completely and turned themselves over to the Uchihas.

Itachi was pouring himself a drink, with his brother, Sasuke, in the room as well.

"We've nearly decimated the entire Uzumaki force. Tell me brother, what do you plan to do with the spice melange?" Asked Itachi.

"I plan to use it for industry. Arrakis is a backwater world. If we build facfacilities to extract the spice, we can turn this wasteland into a business hub." Said Sasuke.

"That's awfully ambitious for a boy your age." Itachi remarked.

"Yes, and what of the remaining two Uzumaki nobles? I would like to know more about their current situation." Asked Sasuke.

"The boy and his mother? They likely won't survive the desert. Chances are that they've been taken by the Fremen.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and Jiraiya had trekked across the desert for days in search of Kushina and Naruto. Sakura was armed with a lasgun and Jiraiya had a sword to defend himself against whatever threat they might face.

They were caught in the middle of a sandstorm. Sakura, wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf around her head, pulled out a tracking device.

"They were last seen at these coordinates." Sakura stated.

"The Fremen might have captured them already, you know that don't you?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm well aware of that, yes." Sakura replied. "We'll make camp here for the night."

Naruto and Kushina found themselves surrounded by the Fremen. Naruto was about ready to open fire on them with his lasgun, until one of them said, "Lay down your weapon." He did as he was told, and a man walked through the crowd of Fremen, who'd appeared to be the leader of the group.

"I am Hiashi of the Fremen." The man said.

"What is your business?!" Naruto shouted.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Replied Hiashi. "We would be honored if you'd joined us in our sietch." Kushina and Naruto followed the Fremen to their home.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was guided into the cave Sietch by Hinata, a Fremen girl about his age, if not, a little younger.

"I knew the Fremen lived in caves, but this is quite big." Naruto commented, referring to the large amount of space in the Sietch.

"It's the third biggest Sietch on Arrakis." Replied Hinata. "Make yourself at home."

Miles outside of the Fremen Sietch, Sakura and Jiraiya continued their search for Naruto and Kushina.

Sakura found footprints leading away from their location.

"They were here." Sakura stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Their footprints make it look as though they were wearing stillsuits, and most Uchiha soldiers don't wear stillsuits." Sakura explained.

"That Mentat training of yours has really paid off, hasn't it?" Jiraiya commented.

"No time for modesty, we have to follow these prints. And hopefully they'll still be alive, assuming the desert hasn't killed them." Sakura said.

"Lead the way." Jiraiya replied. They continued along the path that the missing Uzumakis supposedly followed, hoping to find them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER EIGHT


End file.
